Good Bye
by Ringleader Kanon
Summary: My take on what Athrun and Cagalli might have been thinking in episode 45 of GSD. AxC, hints of KxL. Read and Review plz! Last chapter up!
1. Good Bye?

**_Good Bye_**

_By: kdpcat_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed._

_Author's Note: ok, this is my take of the last segment of episode 45 of GSD. I don't really know why I made this. I wrote it right after I saw that episode. There are some spoilers, so don't say I didn't warn you. Oh yeah, some characters are very OOC, especially Cagalli._

* * *

Athrun stared at Cagalli's finger. Why wasn't she wearing it? Did it mean that whatever that was between them was over? No, Athrun didn't want to believe it. He and Cagalli have faced a lot, they've overcome trials and it all came down to this? It couldn't be. It just couldn't. 

'Cagalli… please, give me one more chance…'

* * *

Cagalli spoke confidently, encouraging her fellow men (or women… um… lolz) to support the Archangel. However, she felt HIM staring at her. She knew it was him, and she knew why he was staring. 'I didn't think he'd notice…' 

There was nothing to be done. It was over. She loved him, of course she did. But they had to face facts. They couldn't be together because she was the Princess of ORB, and he was, or used to be a high-ranking official of ZAFT. And right now, with this turmoil, they couldn't be together. It showed when they were fighting against each other when he was still with the Minerva. She knew that he had been poisoned by Dullindal's words, but that didn't give him a reason to go back to ZAFT.

After giving Neo the Akatsuki, she left, heading to the docks. She gave Neo the Akatsuki because she knew that he would be able to utilize it more than she could have ever done. As sad as it was, Cagalli admitted to herself that she wasn't as strong as she thought she was. She couldn't stop this war by being out in the battlefield, so she would just stay back and let them handle it.

Walking in the corridors, she met up with Meyrin, the girl that Athrun had brought back with him. She couldn't deny it; she was jealous of Meyrin. It seemed as though she and Athrun were made for each other. She cared for him and he for her, shown by his taking of her with him. The normal Cagalli would have just fought for Athrun, but she knew she couldn't do that this time. She was important to Athrun, Cagalli acknowledged that. Smiling softly at Meyrin, she proceeded to the docks, unable to stop the tears that escaped from her amber orbs. 'Please take care of him.'

Arriving at the docks, she watched as the Archangel launched. Saluting, she wished the Archangel good luck and whispered to a certain someone:

"Good bye... Athrun..."

* * *

A/N: After I read this, i really wanted to like, delete it and erase it. But i don't know... i feel as though they've given up... both Athrun and Cagalli. Techinically, there isn't a lot of episodes to show them making up and at the same time finish GSD so yeah... gah... I'm so downcast by the turn of events... 

Wheee! However, thanks to the avid support of my reviewers, I've decided to continue the story so that is has a... happier ending. hehe, enjoy!


	2. Reunion

_**Good Bye**_

By: kdpcat

_Disclaimer: See chap. 1_

AN: Gah… I couldn't leave it like that… I swear, I would have deleted it, except ppl didn't flame so yeah… I don't want to leave it like that… So I'll add two more chapters. I hope you all enjoy this. Please excuse all the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

BTW, if you check my profile, there's a link to my blog for any questions, review replies, questions, etc.

* * *

Cagalli sighed quietly as she and Kisaka approached the docks. Finally, after a month of anticipation, they had won. Again. It was quite hard to believe actually. Dullindal, the man whom she thought would bring peace and harmony to this chaotic world of theirs, was actually the culprit. 

Sighing again, she thought of him.

Kisaka, noticing the sighing bout of the princess coughed. "Is there anything wrong Cagalli?"

The girl woke from her trance and gave the Lt. a small smile. "No Kisaka, nothing's wrong. Just… glad that it's all over." Pausing, she continued, "At least, for the time being."

He nodded, understanding the apprehension of the princess. After all, they once thought that the war over. Two years ago, they thought that the very same event would never happen again. Yet they had been wrong.

Staring at the sky, Kisaka slightly berated himself for not dealing with the pain Cagalli was experiencing. Oh no, it wasn't the outside war that she was having a hard time dealing with. It was the inner battle with herself that he was worried about.

For the past month, no one, not even Kisaka, had been able to force Cagalli to rest. All day and all night, she witnessed the happenings of the war first hand, lending her aid whenever it was needed. Yet Kisaka knew why she had worked so hard. She had been trying to forget, forget about him.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything, with the war going on, it had been hectic and it was hard to talk to the other man about the princess. But Kisaka had something up his sleeve, but it will need some cooperation from the others.

As Kisaka and Cagalli lost themselves with their thoughts, a large ship slowly descended from the sky, heavily damaged and barely keeping itself together. A ramp soon came out from one of its openings, letting its passengers go.

Kisaka was the first to break from his thoughts, slightly tapping the princess before proceeding to await the heroes. Cagalli soon followed, unusually keeping quiet as Kisaka felt her anxiety and tension.

Reaching out to grasp her shoulders, Kisaka gave her a small reassuring smile. "They won't want to see you frown."

Cagalli nodded and replied with a wink and a grin, "At least they won't be greeted by a fuming Cagalli!"

However, both looked up as they heard footsteps from the metal ramp. Looking up, Cagalli couldn't help but run to the man she saw.

Hugging him tightly, Cagalli whispered, "How is it that you manage to come out of a war unscathed?"

His arms engulfed her as his amethyst gaze fell on her. "Nice to know my sister thinks so highly of me," he grinned, "Besides, you know that I had a lot of help."

Cagalli sighed as they separated from each other. Looking past him, she saw that neon pink head of her friend, Lacus.

Briefly hugging her she whispered a 'Thank you' to Lacus, knowing that the other girl knew why.

Saluting to the passengers, she couldn't help but notice that one was missing. 'Where is he?'

Seeing Murrue Ramius come her way, she placed a smile as the Arch Angel's captain started to speak.

"Chief Representative Cagalli… Thank you for your support this past month. I don't think we could have made it out there alive if it wasn't for your help."

Slightly blushing at the flattering remark she quickly replied, "Please Ms. Murrue, there is no need for formalities. Besides, I don't think I was that much of a help."

Murrue gave the younger woman a motherly smile, "Oh no Cagalli. You were a very important asset to the crew and quite important to the final outcome of this war."

Smiling forlornly while looking around her, "Maybe… but I'm just hoping that this time will be more successful than the last time."

Nodding in agreement, "At least we know how to handle it better this time," Murrue assumed, referring to the peace talks that would soon follow once again.

Cagalli just stood there and smiled, at least she knew that people still hoped that there could be a better world, for both coordinators and naturals to live in harmony.

Murrue gave a haste reply and salute as she went back to Neo, looking over his wounds once more.

Glancing once more around her, Cagalli still couldn't spot a certain blue-headed coordinator.

Getting flustered, she thought angrily, 'Where the hell could he be!'

* * *

That night, a celebratory party had been prepared for the Arch Angel and Eternal crew. Music was blaring through the speakers, people were eating and chatting about how Kira totaled those GOUFS, and some people were just there, sitting in the corner, depressed over the lose of a dear comrade. 

However, a certain young man did no such thing, but rather stalked an infuriated princess. Ah yes, it was as if 2 years had been taken from them again. He was watching her, while she got angry about something in the party.

'She'll never lighten up will she? But then, that's what I love about her.'

Emerald eyes flashed dangerously when an unknown soldier suddenly bumped into her. He relaxed though when he noticed that the soldier had been intoxicated.

Landing his eyes on the spot where the princess was a few minutes ago, he was surprised to see her missing.

Cursing himself for his absent minded-ness, he quickly scanned the crowd before finding her walking to a secluded, deserted balcony.

Quickly parting the crowd to move across the room, Athrun marched quietly to where his lovely princess stood.

* * *

Cagalli had decided to leave the party to cool off for a bit. She had yet to see the man she was looking for, and seeing her brother and best friend make out was something she did NOT want to see. 

Sighing, Cagalli looked at the stars that speckled the night sky. Suddenly she saw a few meteors shoot by and she became giddy as she heard Lacus once tell her: "If you make a wish during a meteor shower, your wish will come true."

She closed her eyes and wished.

Her eyes opened suddenly though when she heard a twig break behind her. Turning around, her eyes widened before looking down.

* * *

Athrun slowly approached the princess and saw her close her eyes. For a brief moment, he was caught awestruck by her innocent beauty. Sighing silently, he moved closer to her groaning inwardly as he unknowingly stepped on a stray branch. 

'And I call myself a coordinator.'

He saw her turn around; saw her look at him before casting her eyes down. He questioned that when he himself could not bring his eyes to meet with her golden gaze.

"Hi Cagalli," he hesitantly started. No point standing around with an awkward silence between them.

"Hello Athrun," she responded, her tone slightly detached.

"Can I stay here for a while? I think we need to talk."

Nodding her head in response, she turned back to look at the sky, while he joined her.

"So…" Athrun nervously said. He had to toughen up! 'Come on Athrun, you can't let her get away from you again.'

"So how was the battle?" Cagalli started for him. She just couldn't bring the conversation to THAT point yet. The princess easily becomes irritated, more so around Athrun, but for some reason, she couldn't help feeling self-conscious and vulnerable right now.

"Oh," Athrun muttered, disappointed. "It was difficult, but we made it through. Shin and Luna are somewhere right now."

Cagalli looked at him, "Somewhere?"

"Yeah, we decided to let Shin and Luna go. No point anyway. It was Dullindal who had been planning all along."

Cagalli nodded slowly, thinking to herself. "What about Rey? Ms. Talia?"

He looked down for a second before he too stared at star filled sky. "They're both gone. Rey died together with Dullindal, and Capt. Talia chose to stay with her ship."

Cagalli seemed shock for a moment, before looking straight at Athrun. "Athrun."

He looked at her, finally meeting her gaze. "Yes?"

"When are you leaving for PLANTs?"

Athrun wasn't sure if her heard her properly. "Why would I go back to PLANTs?"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! I won't post the last chapter unless you do! evil laughter 


	3. Eternal Love

**Good Bye**

_By: kdpcat_

Disclaimer: See Chap. 1

A/N: Ah, the last chapter of Good Bye. Hehe, I forgot to mention that this is my first GS/GSD fic that I've posted up on the net. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, I'm thinking of writing another fic, but I'm not sure whether to make it Kira/Cagalli, or Athrun/Cagalli. If you want to find out more, just tune in to my fan-based blog (link is in my profile). Review responses shall also be acknowledged there.

Warning: Characters are VERY OOC. Especially Kira and Lacus (wink)

* * *

Time seemed to stop for the two as confusion surrounded the atmosphere around them. 

Cagalli looked at Athrun as though he was lying. 'He probably doesn't think I know that he wants to go back to PLANTs with Meyrin,' she thought angrily.

However, Athrun had different thoughts running through his head. 'Where did she get the idea that I wanted to go back to PLANTs? Doesn't she know that I want to stay here and protect her?'

Then realization dawned on Athrun.

She was indirectly dumping him!

His eyes widened considerably as he felt a pang of pain latch onto his heart. Looking down, he silently said, "I see. I guess you don't want me anymore… but… remember that I always will care for you."

Without waiting for a reply, he walked away, back to the party. He could see Kira and Lacus smooch the night away, and somehow, he knew that watching them go at it would not ease the pain he felt in his heart.

Cagalli remained where she stood, more confused on just what exactly transpired. Her eyes suddenly flaring, she turned to look at Athrun's retreating back.

"Hey! Wait a sec, who said that I didn't want you anymore? You're the one who doesn't want ME!" Snapping her mouth shut, she blushed at her unexpected confession.

Athrun's mouth opened, as he too was shocked to hear what she had said. 'She still wants me?' was his hopeful wish as he turned around to look at the blushing princess.

"I-I mean… um… well, see, I …" she stuttered, trying to cover up her previous act of humiliation.

He smiled warmly, before walking to stand in front of her. Cagalli refused to raise her head to look at him. 'I am such an idiot! Great going Cagalli! Now he'll think that I'm so desperate to still like him!'

He raised her chin upwards so that she could look at him in the eye. Once again, emerald stones clashed with gold embers. "Cagalli, you know how much I care for you. You also know that I like you, a lot. So I'm not sure where you're getting the idea that I don't care."

Her eyelids drooped as her makeshift walls crumbled. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she made a total fool of herself in front of him; she had to let it all out.

"I… care for you too Athrun. But… I don't want to hold you back knowing that I might be keeping you from somewhere you want to be," she paused, "Or being with someone you love."

He processed what she had said in his mind. So it had been what he thought all along. She was afraid of hindering him from doing things she thought he wanted to do. Sighing, he pulled her into his embrace, surprised that she did not fight.

"Cagalli, what exactly brought you upon this train of thought?" He needed to know in order for him to sort everything out.

Looking everywhere but his green irises, she quickly replied, "Well, it was because of your willingness to join ZAFT, and when you came with Meyrin I thought," she blushed like a tomato, "I thought that you wanted to be with her."

Athrun couldn't help it. He laughed, he laughed so hard that his sides hurt. Cagalli however, could not see the reason for his hilarity. "What is it that you find so funny! I was being serious here!"

Athrun tried to calm down. He knew that he had to before she gets madder and injures him in some way, but he couldn't stop. He just couldn't stop.

Her blush and shyness pushed aside, Cagalli punched Athrun in the gut.

Hard.

Athrun doubled over in pain. 'She can sure pack a punch.'

"That's what you get for laughing over something that's not even funny," she grumbled as she sulked.

Regaining his composure, Athrun tried to shed some light on the befuddled woman. He got it now. All the weird questions she asked, all the funny glances she gave him, the calm exterior before… 'No wonder she acted the way she did…'

"Cagalli, look at me."

She didn't dare turn her head. She was already embarrassed as it is!

"Cagalli, come, on. Let me try to explain."

Yet stubborn Cagalli forced her golden gaze away from Athrun. Hearing no response from Athrun, she took the risk of glancing at him through her blonde locks. She 'eeped' though as she felt his hands take her by the waist, setting her on the balcony rail.

"Athrun! What the heck did you do that for!" She glared angrily at him, holding down another blush.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I need you to listen with you looking at me and not trying to run away," he sighed as he placed his arms on both sides of Cagalli, preventing her from escaping.

"What the --? When did I ever try to run away?" Cagalli indignantly said, trying to escape from Athrun's 'make-shift' cage.

Athrun had to force back a chuckle as he watched Cagalli try to break free from him, failing miserably. "You're trying to escape now."

Stopping her failed attempts, she blushed before giving up. "Fine, I'll listen. Although I don't know what you have to explain, I already know why you're tr-----"

Cagalli couldn't even finish her sentence as Athrun's lips covered hers.

Her eyes instantly closed as she felt his warm lips over her cold ones. She reveled in the feeling, remembering the last time they had kissed.

But then, she remembered that he was supposed to be tied to someone else.

Pulling back from the kiss, she couldn't help but pant as she stared at Athrun, confused and angry.

He knew that it wasn't right to kiss her when they weren't on the same playing field, but he just had to do it.

He missed her. He missed how her eyes would flame when he did something stupid, when she would smile amidst her late nights, and most of all, he missed being around her.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Cagalli was more than furious. How could he do this to Meyrin?

"Cagalli, listen," Athrun made sure he left no room for argument.

Cagalli closed her mouth instantly. She knew that when Athrun spoke in that tone, he was dead serious.

"First of all, I am not with Meyrin. She's my friend, just as Meer Campbell was," he paused, "Second, you know that I had been poisoned by Gil's words."

Sighing, he continued to stare at Cagalli's golden eyes, which remained unwavered after his explanation.

However, with no warning what-so-ever, she slapped him.

Athrun's head was slightly tilted, slightly shocked. "C-Cagalli?"

Then, she hugged him, tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did make me so miserable, thinking you didn't want me anymore!"

He smiled warmly as he hugged her back, equally tight. "I'm sorry. I thought you gave up on me."

Looking up at him with her tear-stricken eyes, she slapped him again, softly this time.

"Where the heck did you get that idea?" Smiling at him, she stood on her tiptoes, kissing him softly.

Athrun felt the tingle that made its way down his spine, as it always did when he kissed his princess. Yes, HIS princess.

Breaking away, he whispered, "I love you Cagalli."

Blushing at his remark, she whispered a soft "I love you" too, before Athrun captured her lips once again in a heated kiss.

* * *

From a window, a man gazed at the two lovers. Smiling to himself, he slowly made his way out of the room, giving the princess and her prince their privacy. 

"It's time to say good bye to the past and greet the future," Kisaka whispered, as he re-entered the loud and crowded ballroom.

_OWARI_

_

* * *

_  
AN: Finally finished! Hehe… sorry for the wait for this chappie…. Had a school project. But anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, responses are found at: h t t p: (/)(/) kdprr . blogspot . com

hehe… thanks for all the support everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading this ficcie.


End file.
